ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Fred 40: The New Life-Ben 10,000: Multi Trixes: Eon's Plan
This is a crossover episode between Ahmad's Fred 40: The New Life and BTTMT. Plot Ben 10,000 was running. Eon telported in front of his way. Eon: Well, Well, Well! It's payback time, Tennyson! Ben: I really thought I killed you! Eon: Not Exactly. I am from an Alternate Dimension. But... I still want your trix! Ben: Never! (tries to transform) Eon: (takes the Omnitrix from Ben) I'll be taking that. Good Bye! (blasts Ben with a Time ray) Ben: NOOOO!!!! Theme Song! Fred, Ahmad, and Oussama were just walking on the streets of the Beautiful Ahmadium. Ahmad: That's quite a normal day, huh. Fred: Yup, It is. Add boring to your list. Suddenly, A comet passed above their heads and crashed in a forest nearby. Ahmad, Oussama, and Fred: ADVENTURE!!! (jump in the air) They all ran to the comet's Crash. Instead of finding a pod, they found an injured Ben. Fred: That's Ben 10! Ahmad: I thought he's dead! Voice (unseen): Move it Kids. They Moved and found Professor Paradox. Paradox: Oh my! Ben is really injured. Oussama: Well, he is Ben 10. But how is he alive? Paradox: You see, this is an alternate timeline. Fred: MY whole life is really a lie! (faints) Oussama held him. Oussama: He always does it. Ahmad: Continue Professor. Professor: ...Ben is still alive in the main timeline, he found the true Omnitrix afterwards, he went to the plumbers academy, and fought the legendary Diagon you fought. Oussama: So, what let the timelines collide? Professor: This Ben is not from that Timeline. He is from another one. Eon sent him in a Random-Dimension Transfer Portal. Oussama: So, all we have to do is send him back? Paradox: Not exactly. Eon teleports in front of them, launching a Time Ray at the same time. They dodged. Ahmad and Fred dialed in their trixes. Eon: Hahaha! If I was to activate The Hands of Armegaddon, I have 3 to use their trixes! Voice: If you get through me first! Eon turns around to see Ultimate Swampfire. Ben: That's not me! Ahmad: Nor me! Ultimate Swampfire: It is me, Dad! Ziad and Merielle ran in. Ziad: Clockwork! (shoots a Time ray at Eon) Eon and Ziad battled. Timelapse and Ultimate Swampfire joined the fight. Eon: 4 trixes! (punches ground) A giant Time Wave sent everybody flying. They all reverted. Later, Ahmad, Ben, Fred, Ziad, Merielle and Omar were tied to a wall. Eon puts the Omnitrix back on Ben's wrist. Ben: What? Why? Eon: I don't need it. I need you with it. I will let you scan my DNA, but not only you! Bring the Machine. A giant machine was brought by Eon's Servants. Ahmad: Wait! You are gonna conquer my planet? Eon: No. (teleports everything to a mysterious cave) I am gonna conquer this planet, of Techadon! Ben: So, where's the Hand of Armegaddon? It got teleported in. Eon activated the machine. Four Electric Tentacles grew and merged with the Trixes. Suddenly, The Tentacles Electrocuted Fred, Ahmad, Omar and Ben. Eon: This machine will let you scan my DNA. (walks into a glass chamber connected to the machine) But the Electricity is just for my entertainment. (presses a button) Some Tentacles worped themself around Eon. The machine released a scan laser at Eon. The Laser inverted to Electricity which got transfered through Eon's Tentacles to a tube. Eon: Finally! The Trixes glowed yellow and destroyed the Tentacles. An Eon Hologram popped out from every trix. The Trixes were Automatically slammed. Green Light blinded everyone.The light faded. Eons: Eon! Real Eon: Battle, my kids! an the winenr will open the hand! And Have no mercy! Voice: LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN' EON! The Real Eon turned around to see Omar Rath. Rath: Yup, Accidental transformations are sure useful! (punches the Real Eon) The Real Eon shot a Time ball at him. Rath dodged. Rath sliced through Eon's cheek with his claw. Eon: I hate you! (shoots a Time ray straight at his Symbol) Rath was sent flying to a wall destroying it and crashing into a Giant Techadon Robot. Robot: Techadon 6.7 activated. Mission: DESTROY. Rath: oh, oh! The Robot Super punched him back to the cave. Ahmad Eon was gonna finish off Fred Eon. Rath fell on Ahmad. Fred got up and charged at Ben Eon. Ahmad Eon threw Rath away and charged at Fred. Rath: ouch! The Techadon flew to him. Rath pressed Fred's Symbol. Fred reverted back. Fred: Thanks! Free the Others! I will take down the Robot. (transforms) Scorch! Ahmad ran to Fred but was stopped by Rath. Rath threw him at real Eon. Ahmad reverted from the impact. Eon charged at Ahmad but a Fasttrack Charged Ziad rescued Ahmad. Scorch: Taste my Flames! (shoots Fire at the Robot, not a scratch!) What? (shoots More) I'm in trouble! But (transforms) Mountain Dust isn't! (charges at the Robot) Ahmad: Ok, two villians! I have an Idea! (shispers something to Ziad) Tell it to the others! Ziad put down Ahmad and ran and reverted Ben back. Ziad then whispers to Ben's Ear. Ziad ran to tell the others. Omar: (transforms) Humugousaur! (goes Ultimate) Ultimate Humungousaur! (jumps at the Robot) The Robot was smashed. Suddenly, It regenerated and threw Ultimate Humungousaur away from it. Meanwhile, Eon was still Fighting Ziad and Ben Clockwork. Ziad: They are gonna do the plan! Ben: Keep him distracted. (switches to Jetray) I am ready! (flies to Ahmad) Ultimate Humungousaur punched the robot as Ahmad scanned it. Ahmad: Done! (transforms) Robokum! (shoots Missiles at the Robot) Ultimate Humungousaur threw Jetray at the robot. Ultimate Humungousaur switched to Upgrade and merged with Ahmad. Jetray also switched to Upgrade and merged with the Robot. Eon threw Ziad to the ground unconscious. A metal Oussama hit Eon with his Mace Hand. The Robots attacked Eon and sent him flying to a wall. The Robots Slammed the wall on him. Eon: Ouch! Robokum threw the Robot at Eon. Eon teleported. Ben: What was that for? Eon teleported on the Robot's Head and aged it to Dust. The Head regenerated. Eon aged it and the Entire Robot to Dust. Fred: Ben!!!! (turns to Boulder and throws Eon off to the Hands of Armaggedon) The Hands exploded leaving a portal in it's place. Fred: Wow. That was a lucky punch. Paradox: (teleports in) That portal will take you back to your Dimension. Ahmad: Before you leave... (dials in Ben's Omnitrix) there. I unlocked Ultimate Ben for you. Ben: But I don't promise to use him alot... I have something better for you. (dials in Ahmadatrix) Master Control+Access to your old Aliens. Ahmad: Thanks... Ben: You are welcome. (jumps in the portal) Portal closes. Fred: Wait! You haven't did that to me! Ahmad: I already learned learned how. I will do it. Ziad: (wakes up) Did I miss anything. Oussama patted on his back. They all left. Back at the BTTMT dimension: Ben jumps from the portal as Canonbolt. It closes as he reverts. Gwen and Kevin ran and hugged Ben. Gwen: Where have you been? Ben: Very long story... (looks at the sky) Camera zooms out to reveal the entire Universe. THE END! Characters *Fred *Ahmad *Omar *Ziad *Oussama *Ben *Gwen *Kevin Villians *Eon *Techadon 6.7 Aliens Used By Fred *Eon (first appearance) *Scorch *Timelapse *Mountain Dust *Boulder By Ahmad *Eon (first appearance) *Robokum (first appearance) By Ben *Eon (first appearance) *Clockwork *Jetray *Upgrade *Cannonbolt By Omar *Swampfire (offscreen) *Rath (accidental transformation; selected alien was Eon) *Ultimate Swampfire *Humungousaur *Ultimate Humungousuar *Upgrade Category:Episodes Category:BTTMT Episodes Category:Fred 40: The New Life (Ahmad's Version)